


Cross That Bridge

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Could be rated General, F/F, Insecurity, Making Up, Rating higher for language, Regret, there's like two curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: The joyful and excited shouts of Homeworld gems were an oxymoron against the sight of Blue's sad smile. "Would it make you feel any better if I said I already forgave you?"Yellow's silence was deafening.Posted for Bellow Diamond week 2019, Day Two: Making Amends.A night of celebration brings an unexpected, but much needed, conversation to Yellow and Blue's attention.





	Cross That Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all seven prompts, I think this one was my favorite to write. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I had fun making it ^-^
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are my own.

This was silly. This was embarrassing. It was just stone. Why couldn't she just walk across it already?

For the fifth time in just as many minutes, Yellow growled as she slammed her hand against the control panel and the doors to her chamber swished closed. It was just a bridge. Didn't humans have a saying about those things? Something about crossing it once you came to it. 

Well, she was directly in front of it already. She just had to take one step over the threshold. Why couldn't she just _do_ it?

If she were honest, she already knew the answer.

There was a celebration going on. The whole planet seemed to shake from the palpable joy. Even through the walls of her chamber, Yellow could hear the cheers and whistles echoing across Homeworld as gems fused at random; taking full advantage of a new freedom.

Yellow couldn't blame them. She would be celebrating too. She _should_ be celebrating too.

But she just couldn't cross that damn bridge.

The Diamond authority had begun making much progress forward. Both for the sake of Homeworld and themselves. Kindergartens were made sustainable with the discovery of a new reusable resource, rendering the need to conquer planets for new colonies irrelevant. Gems could now fuse with whoever they chose; resulting in happier, stronger, more productive gems. Steven would visit often, or they would visit him; making time to relax, recharge, and take care of themselves. Things were better now… yet one annoying thing kept Yellow rooted to the past. And in her chamber.

As Yellow opened her doors once more to face the bridge she and Blue had fought on, she had the unreasonable urge to crush the stone structure with her bare hands. She closed them before she could.

The bridge had been there for eons. Nothing ornate or extraordinary about it; just a tool to get from Yellow's chamber to the rest of Homeworld. But now every trip across it made her brows furrow and her temper flare. It made her eyes water and her head reel with regret. This damnable bridge was the place where she made one of the biggest mistakes of her long life.

She had fought Blue, she tried to poof Blue, she had _hurt_ Blue. How could she ever fix that?

With a glare that could have melted the walls of her chamber if she'd bothered to try hard enough, Yellow straightened her back and clenched her jaw as she pressed the control panel one more time. She had to walk across it. She _would_ walk across it.

The doors opened to reveal Blue's shocked face.

Almost falling backwards from her own surprise, Yellow couldn't help her snappish tone of voice. "Ah, Blue! What are you doing?"

The other Diamond blushed a deep navy. "White summoned you to the ballroom five minutes ago. When you didn't arrive, I thought it best to come looking for you. Homeworld is waiting."

"Yes… of course."

Blue stepped aside and extended her hand for Yellow to hold, leaving the battle scars they'd etched into the stone of the bridge visible to taunt. Patched over, but still there. How fitting… Things were getting better. But the scars were still there. Every transgression against Pink and Blue also etched into her mind and driving her crazy.

Without thinking, Yellow raised her hand to strike the bridge; electricity crackling between her fingertips and ready to hit the offending build. But she couldn't follow through. Not with Blue's comforting touch around her wrist being a solid reminder of where Yellow was.

"Perhaps don't take your anger out on the unsuspecting masonry, my Sunlight."

Yellow looked away in shame from the understanding and patient gaze she had always felt she didn't deserve. "Anger I can deal with. This is something else."

"Sadness, then?"

"Fear."

Silence fell between them for a moment. Then, Blue's voice, a careful whisper. "Walk with me. Please?"

Grasping Yellow's hand and squeezing gently, Blue guided her over the threshold and onto the bridge. The sound of the doors closing for the final time that night was both a comfort and horrifying. Now Yellow had only one way to go... Forward.

She gripped Blue's hand tighter. She didn't want to move forward alone.

"Your thoughts are so loud."

"If you can hear them, perhaps you can help me organize the noisy things."

"Oh, no. The last time I tried to get into someone's head, we _and_ the Crystal Gems got hurt." Blue arched a delicate brow. "How about we talk?"

Yellow wanted to. She wanted to pour her heart out, she wanted to fall to her knees and cry, just like not-so-long ago on this very bridge. She wanted to tell Blue every hope and dream she had for their future; but those words just wouldn't come forth. So she said the only ones that would.

"I'm sorry."

The joyful and excited shouts of Homeworld gems were an oxymoron against the sight of Blue's sad smile. "Would it make you feel any better if I said I already forgave you?"

Yellow's silence was deafening.

"I didn't think so."

"How could you possibly forgive me for what I did?" The golden gem suddenly exploded. 

"Because it does no good to dwell on the past. I know from experience."

"But… pushing Pink away from us. Belittling your grief. Attacking you… that doesn't just go away because it's in the past."

"No it doesn't." Blue agreed as she stopped walking and faced Yellow. "Nothing can erase what we have all done. What we did before Pink, or what we did in her name. But does belittling the progress we have made bring her back? Does it lessen the pain of hurtful words already uttered and impossible to take back?"

Yellow gave a dejected sigh. "I suppose not."

Blue placed her fingers underneath Yellow's chin, gently forcing her fellow Diamond to meet her gaze. "I do forgive you, Yellow. But now I need you to forgive yourself. Never forget, in fear of repeating. But try to forgive. Just look at how far you've already come. Imagine what could happen if you allow yourself to keep growing."

She knew Blue didn't mean it that way, but Yellow noticed that they were now standing in the middle of the bridge. Right where they were that day. She had made it halfway across! She felt a flicker of pride in her chest.

Grasping Blue's hand in her own, Yellow took a step forward. And then another. Before she knew it, they had both made it off of the bridge. She had crossed it! _They_ had crossed. 

"What do say, Yellow?" Blue's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Care to join the festivities? Homeworld is still waiting."

"Of course. But not too long, though. There is still much to do come morning."

"For now, try not to worry so much." Blue laughed, placing a chaste kiss against Yellow's lips. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Yes they would, Yellow thought. That and every other bridge they encountered.

**Author's Note:**

> The internet can be a vast and lonely place. So come on over and kick it with me on [ tumblr! ](https://necklaceofdiamondsandpearls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
